


El día en que Jared Padalecki quiso ser una Misha Minion

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared se empeña en convertirse en una minion. Misha le pone una serie de pruebas para ello. Al final le recompensará de una manera especial tanto exfuerzo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día en que Jared Padalecki quiso ser una Misha Minion

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** El día en que Jared Padalecki quiso ser una Misha!Minion

 **Personajes:** Jared, Jensen, Misha.

 **Pairing:** Jared/Misha

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Summary:** Jared se aburre y eso no es bueno.

 **Dedicado:** A Jared Padalecki, que hoy es su cumple y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que arrastrarle al lado oscuro de la fuerza Mishiana XD

 

**SIEMPRE ES VERANOOO CON MISHAAAAAAAA EN LA MANOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

                Jared se aburría. Se aburría mucho y eso era malo. Muy malo. Porque Jared es como cualquier tío normal de cualquier parte del mundo que se aburre…sólo sabe dar por saco.

                Ese día no tenía que rodar porque en ese capítulo Sera había decidido dejar el wincest a un lado y poner un poco de Dean/Castiel para contentar a todas las fans, vaya. Así que a él lo habían dejado a un lado en ese capi. Bleh, que los jodan; él era Sam Winchester y molaba mucho más que un ángel mariquita y el borrachuzo llorón de su hermano.

                Miró la caravana y se aburrió aún más. Era medio día y en el set no harían descanso para comer. Iban mal de tiempo y tenían que terminar lo que fuera que estuvieran grabando ese mismo día así que él, que no tenía que hacer nada, se aburría como una ostra.

                Salió para coger comida de las mesas del catering y no había nadie. Joder, ¿todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer menos él?

                Se echó comida en varios platos como si fuera a alimentar a un regimiento (o a una horda de gremlins nocturnos) y volvió a su caravana. En lugar de sentarse en la mesa para comer, se tiró en la cama y abrió el portátil que Misha se había dejado allí la noche anterior. Habían estado jugando a buscar fotos antiguas de Jensen para luego subirlas anónimamente a los foros.

                Era increíble que esas fotos ya hubieran dado la vuelta al mundo unas treinta veces. Él sabía del poder de internet pero joder, esas cosas si se ponía a pensarlas detenidamente daban miedo.

                Cuando terminó de cargarse las trescientas noventa y cinco mil páginas que Misha tenía en forma de miles de pestañitas pequeñitas en su explorador, lo primero que le salió fue su cuenta de twitter, con mil mensajes nuevos.

                Como no tenía nada que hacer se puso a leerlos uno a uno. Al cabo de media hora estaba totalmente enfrascado en la conversación que mantenían las minions. Algunas no tenían ni pies de cabeza y le contaban a Misha sueños que habían tenido con él o en su defecto también con Jensen. Otras le pedían más instrucciones para el ejército minion y su plan de conquistar el mundo. Las más locas simplemente le ponían guarradas de distinta índole. El caso es que eso hizo que a Jared se le metiera algo en la cabeza; él también quería ser una Misha!Minion.

 

                Terminó de comer y con paso firme salió de la caravana dispuesto a entrar en el set. Tuvo suerte y en ese momento habían hecho una paradita de cinco minutos por lo que sus dos compañeros estaban repasando sus guiones con un refresco en las manos.

                - Jared –Sera lo saludó de lejos-. Mañana al medio día rodamos contigo. ¿Te sabes ya el guión?

                - ¡Por supuesto! –respondió marcando hoyuelos sin dejar de hablar hasta llegar a los chicos.

                _Porsupuestoqueno_ quería decir eso.

                - Hey Jared, ¿descansando? –Jensen lo saludó levantando la vista del guión.

                - Sí –fue su escueta respuesta. Luego se dirigió hacia Misha. Éste no lo había visto llegar enfrascado como estaba aprendiéndose la siguiente estrofa que tenía que decir cuando las palabras de Jared lo tomaron por sorpresa-. Quiero ser una Misha!Minion.

                Misha levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente, mirándole a los ojos y sin parpadear.

                - OhDios –Jensen se dio la vuelta pero seguía con la oreja puesta en esos dos.

                - Jared, ¿estás bien? –Misha finalmente se fijo en él.

                Jared asintió.

                - Quiero ser una Misha!Minion a toda costa –repitió tajante.

                Jensen carraspeó.

                - ¿Os dejo a solas? –el tono de despechada de su voz era evidente.

                - No todo el mundo puede ser una minion –Misha lo ignoró, concentrándose en Jared-. Muchas no lo consiguen.

                - ¡Oh vamos, no me jodas! –Jared sonrió y puso su más adorable carita de perrito desvalido.

                Sirvió porque Misha chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta.

                - Está bien. Si quieres ser una verdadera minion tendrás que cumplir diez mandamientos que te iré haciendo llegar. Si los cumples todos, serás una de ellas. Tienes hasta el amanecer para llevarlo a cabo.

                Jared enarcó una ceja y tras pensárselo varios minutos, alargó la mano y la dejó frente a Misha.

                - Trato hecho.

                Misha aceptó la mano y la estrechó.

                Las luces se encendieron y una voz al fondo gritó que empezarían a grabar en menos de un minuto. Jared se despidió de ellos y salió de allí, esperando las próximas palabras de Misha. No le dio tiempo a llegar a la caravana cuando el móvil le vibró en el pantalón. Lo cogió y miró. Era un mensaje de Misha:

 

_Primer mandamiento Minion: Tener una cuenta en el Twitter._

 

                Jared sonrió. Bah, eso estaba tirado.

                No le dio tiempo a guardar el móvil cuando le vibró otra vez. Era Misha de nuevo.

 

_Y saber usarlo._

 

                Jared arrugó la cara. Eso ya no le molaba tanto. Llegó hasta la caravana y se sentó frente al portátil dispuesto a hacerse una cuenta. Se tiró como dos horas para buscar un nombre que le definiera y que nadie supiera que era él, claro, y tras darle muchas vueltas, decidió que _MishaSlut74_ podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido. Cuando terminó le llegó el siguiente mandamiento. Jared abrió el mensaje del móvil y leyó:

 

_Segundo y Tercer mandamientos Minion: Mandarme links interesantes, acosarme con mensajes y además poner algún[gif molón](http://s1010.photobucket.com/albums/af222/Taolee_luna/?action=view&current=000h2d5e.gif) de tu nuevo Amor y Señor._

                Bleh, eso ya era pan comido para él. Conociendo a Misha como lo conocía, le mandó un enlace sobre la reproducción de los conejos silvestres y salvajes en Laponia. Fijo que eso le gustaba. Luego le mandó treinta twits seguidos donde explícitamente le contaba el sueño que había tenido con él varios días atrás.

                Luego vino lo del gif. Al principio se pensó que iba a ser sencillísimo. Elegiría uno cualquiera y listo pero cuando entró en el photobucket de una tarada que tenía páginas y páginas de gif sobre ellos, Jared supo que estaba perdido. Después de echar casi cuarenta minutos sin decidirse, finalmente eligió uno, no porque fuera el mejor, sino porque era el más gayer que había visto en su vida. Se lo descargó en el móvil y se lo mandó a Misha para que viera que eso de ser una minion era pan comido.

 

 

                - Misha, te ha vibrado el móvil.

                - ¡Corten! ¿Podéis concentraros, por favor?

                Jensen rió y le sacó la lengua a Sera, con un dedo le indicó que le dieran un minuto.

                - Está bien. Cinco minutos –gritó para que todos la oyeran.

                - ¿Qué te ha mandado? –Jensen se acercó mucho a Misha para mirar por encima del hombro-. ¡Dios, sí que se lo está tomando en serio!

                - Veamos ahora qué hace-Misha tecleó rápidamente y mandó otro mensaje-. Si consigue esto vamos a tener que echarnos a temblar.

 

_Cuarto Mandamiento Minion: Llevar una camiseta molona a elegir entre: unicornios, arcoíris o Duran Duran._

 

                Jared bufó. ¿Cómo coño iba a conseguir a esa hora una camiseta así de gayer? El caso es que se había propuesto ser una minion y por sus santos huevos que iba a conseguirlo. Salió de su caravana y caminó por los decorados que no se estaban usando pero estaban preparando para el día siguiente. Una a una se fue fijando en las camisetas de todos los ayudantes y trabajadores del set. Encontró veinte camisetas de Stars wars, ocho de Galáctica, cinco de Futurama y tres del World of Warcraft. ¡Qué frikis! ¿Es que a nadie le gustaban ya los ponis o qué? Cuando casi iba a darse por vencido, un chico, uno de los informáticos, salió de una de las caravanas llevando una camiseta de un pequeño poni rosa con pañales. ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

                - ¡Dame tu camiseta!

                El chico lo miró sorprendido y pestañeó. Pestañeó como Jensen. ¡Oh, mierda!

                - Hey, invítame a una copa primero, ¿no?

                - Necesito tu camiseta. Te la compro.

                El chico lo miró de arriba abajo, luego hizo una pose un tanto sospechosa.

                - Ésta es mi camiseta Minion. Te costará cara.

                Jared cerró los ojos. Joder, un minion mariquita. De esos no había visto aún por el foro.

                - Verás –intentó explicarse, sintiéndose totalmente en sintonía con ese tío-. Tengo que cumplir los mandamientos minion para ser una de vosotros y necesito una camiseta como esa para poder seguir –Jared intentó persuadirle pero la cara del otro chico, que por cierto podía tener el tamaño y la altura de Colin Ford, era de completa incredulidad. Jared cambió de táctica-. Mira, te cambio tu camiseta por la mía.

                El chico levantó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo. Esa camiseta había conocido años mejores y la mancha de mayonesa perpetua que parecía estar incrustada en la pechera daba fe de ello. Vale, iba a tener que intentar otra cosa.

                - Veamos –Jared se lamió los labios y se lo intentó explicar más lentamente, expresándose también con las manos. Ese era un gesto muy “Sam”-. Esta camiseta la tuvo puesta anoche Jensen y él durmió con Misha –aclaró-. Esta mancha es… es… bueno… _es._

                - Hecho.

                El muchacho se quitó la camiseta y se la tendió. Jared hizo lo mismo y ambos intercambiaron prendas. La camiseta de Jared le llegaba al otro casi por debajo de las rodillas. La del otro apenas era la talla pequeña. Jared metió los brazos y no pudo meter nada más.

                - Dios, voy a tener que usar polvos de talco para deslizar esto hacia abajo.

                - En la caravana tengo lubricante –le insinuó.

                Jared abrió mucho los ojos.

                - Déjalo, ya me lo graparé a la cintura para que no se suba cuando logre ponérmela –contuvo el aire y tiró de la prenda hacia abajo-. Gracias, hasta pronto.

                Y se quitó del medio no fuera que ese tipo cambiara de opinión.

                Conforme volvía  a su caravana para hacerse una foto, la tela de la camiseta iba estirando por momentos y eso ya no era un poni; era una jaca torda toledana bollera en toda regla.

                Sonrió, sacó a pasear sus mejores hoyuelos, se hizo la foto y se la mandó a Misha.

 

 

                - No voy a dejar que lo hagas, Dean.

                - ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, Cas? –Dean frunció el gesto y se rascó la frente con un dedo-. No voy a permitir que mi hermano pase de nuevo por eso.

                - Dean… -Misha hizo la pausa que ponía en el guión y luego sintió el bolsillo del pantalón vibrar. Otro mensaje-. Esa no es la solución.

                - ¡Corten! Vale chicos. Ahora desde el principio.

                Misha aprovechó que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Jensen para pasarle el móvil con la foto de Jared puesta en pantalla.

                - Dios… Hasta Ellen Degeneres tiene más planta masculina que él.

                - Eso es fácil –sentenció Misha-. Veamos qué tal se le da lo siguiente.

 

_Quinto y sexto Mandamientos Minions: Tener una pared de su dormitorio llena de noticias y fotos sobre él y retuitear todo lo que él decía._

 

                Jared no perdió el tiempo. Cogió el portátil y caminó rápido y veloz al despacho de los productores. La impresora de allí era más grande y moderna. A la marcha fue eligiendo fotos de Misha y las fue sacando a todo color, hasta que dejó el trasto sin tinta. Una vez de vuelta a su caravana lo pegó a la pared con chicle a falta de cinta adhesiva y se hizo una foto y se la mandó de nuevo a Misha junto a un mensaje que decía:

 

_¿y esto es todo lo que hay que hacer para ser una minion? En el club de los power rangers te pedían más cosas para entrar. Por cierto, te he retuiteado todo. Tienes petada la página._

 

                - Te está chuleando, Misha.

                - ¡Corten! –Sera se exasperó-. ¡Jensen! ¿Qué diablos os pasa hoy?

                - Lo siento Sera, no volverá a pasar –Jensen enrojeció levemente. Levantó una mano y se disculpó con los demás porque era obvio que estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a todo el mundo.

                - Uno y… ¡acción!

                - Dean –Misha no había perdido el hilo de la conversación a pesar que aún tenía el móvil en la mano-, tienes que tener fe.

                - Fe en qué, Cas. ¿En los ángeles? ¿en Dios?

                - Puedes tener fe en mí.

                Hubo un silencio, el que decía el guión que debía hacerse.

                - ¡Corten! Ahora desde el otro ángulo.

                Aprovechando el momento, Misha cogió el móvil para ver la foto con más detenimiento. Jared lucía su mejor sonrisa frente a todas esas fotos de Misha, que casi todas habían sido sacadas de la peli de “Stonehenge Apocalypse ”.

                - Oye, esa camiseta me suena…

                Misha quitó la foto antes de que Jensen se diera cuenta de que realmente esa camiseta era suya. Apretó una tecla para escribir el siguiente mensaje:

 

_Mandamientos siete y ocho: Leer fanfics Dean/Castiel y escribir uno. Mínimo 500 palabras. PWP y NC-17._

 

                -¿PWP? ¿NC-17? ¿Qué coño es eso? –Jared buscó en el google y la superwiki le dio la respuesta. Loada fuera la persona que había creado esa página-. Bien, leer. Eso es fácil.

                Buscando en las páginas más transitadas, llegó a algo que se llamaba BigBang o algo así. Cliqueó y realmente tuvo un serio problema para elegir qué leer. Al principio los resúmenes le parecieron irrisorios y mediocres, pero conforme fue adentrándose más en ese mundo, no sólo se dio cuenta de que muchos tenían su aquel sino que muchos hablaban de cosas que tenían mucho sentido. Mierda, le estaba gustando todo aquello.

                - ¿Mpreg? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

 

 

 

                - Oye, no sé nada de Jared. ¿Se habrá dado por vencido? –Jensen se quitó la chaqueta de Dean y la dejó junto con las demás cosas en el vestuario.

                Misha estaba a su lado quitándose la ropa de Castiel. Estaba más callado que de costumbre.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jensen se quedó en ropa interior, mirándole atentamente-. ¿Vienes a la ducha?

                Misha reaccionó.

                - No, iré directo a mi caravana. Estoy cansado y mañana soy el primero el rodar –se puso sus vaqueros y una sudadera de Kappa y salió por la puerta-. Hasta mañana, que descanses.

                - Adiós –Jensen se dio la vuelta y pasó de él. Ya sólo tenía cuerpo y mente para una sola cosa: ducha de agua caliente sobre su piel.

                Misha cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su caravana. Justo cuando iba a subir el primer escalón, se giró inesperadamente y caminó hacia la puerta de Jared. Llamó y una voz a lo lejos le dijo que pasara.

                - ¡Misha! –Jared llegó hasta él completamente emocionado y con un montón de papeles en la mano-. ¡Mira lo que he escrito!

                Misha aceptó los papeles y se quedó mirando asombrado.

                - Vale, lo sé; esto son más de quinientas palabras pero es que eso sólo me daba para un PWP y claro, si quería hacer un MPREG, tenía que hacer como mínimo un DRABBLE pero se me quedó corto así que…

                - Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que desde que te mandé el mensaje has estado escribiendo? –Misha no salía de su asombro-. ¿Sabes escribir?

                Jared le dio un empujón.

                - Ja, muy gracioso. Quedan dos mandamientos. Dímelos y seré una minion –le dijo agitando un dedo delante suya-. No es tan difícil ser una seguidora tuya, Collins.

                - De acuerdo –Misha se pasó los folios a la otra mano y cogió un bolígrafo. En una hoja en blanco que quedaba sobre la mesa escribió los dos mandamientos que quedaban. Luego dobló el papel-. Los leerás cuando yo me vaya.

                Jared asintió ansioso. Misha se dio la vuelta y se fue. Se hubiera quedado para ver la reacción del otro pero cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera matarle así que era mejor poner tierra (y caravanas) de por medio.

                Cuando llegó, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer el fanfic. La historia de Jared era muy divertida. Contaba cómo Castiel había sido infectado por un bicho pringoso y sobrenatural que había depositado sus larvas en él y el ángel sin saberlo se había  quedado embarazado mientras que por otro lado Dean, que se beneficiaba del ángel mariquita del Señor, cuando supo que Cas estaba preñado, pensó que era suyo y quiso cuidar de él.

                Ese fanfic era tremendo ya no sólo por el contenido sino por la historia en sí. Misha se tiró media hora riéndose y se prometió subirlo al Mishaland al día siguiente.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era muy tarde y Jared no había dado señales de vida. Era una pena porque los ocho primeros mandamientos los había cumplido muy bien, pero era obvio que el número nueve no le había gustado en absoluto y se había plantado. Bueno… no todo el mundo podía ser una Misha!Minion.

                Dejó los folios sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Se frotó bien la cara y el cuello para quitarse el maquillaje y estuvo bajo el chorro varios minutos. Que fuera el primero mañana en rodar era una crueldad pero no tenía otra. Cualquiera le decía a Sera que no por mucho que la tuviera en el bolsillo.

                Pensando en algo rápido para cenar y espatarrarse a continuación en la cama, Misha no vio la sombra que había tumbada sobre las sábanas. Su atención estaba centrada en secarse bien el cuerpo con la toalla que llevaba en la mano.

                - Tardas más que Jensen en el baño.

                Misha levantó la cabeza pero no parecía muy sorprendido.

                - Me estás mojando la cama –puntualizó cuando vio a Jared con el pelo mojado, posiblemente de haberse dado una ducha y con un pantalón de chándal holgado y viejo. Tampoco llevaba camiseta y por el pecho le caían algunas gotitas que se desprendían del cabello mojado. Cuando dejó de observarle, tiró su propia toalla a un lado y se quedó completamente desnudo mirándole-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

                Jared se incorporó un poco y se sacó la hoja que Misha había escrito del bolsillo del chandall.

                - Mandamiento número nueve –leyó-. “Tienes que tocarte pensando en tu nuevo Amo y Señor”. Pues eso voy a hacer.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Podías haberlo  hecho en tu caravana y me lo hubieras contado mañana –Misha se movió hacia la cama y se tumbó, quedándose medio incorporado sobre las almohadas.

                - Ni de coña, Collins –Jared sonrió mostrando esos encantadores hoyuelos suyos-. Te conozco y sé que si llego a hacer eso me hubieras dicho mañana que como no me has visto, no puedes saber realmente si he cumplido con todos los mandamientos y por tanto se te ocurriría alguna otra cosa retorcida para mandarme. Olvídalo.

                - ¿Vas a pajearte delante de mí? –Misha sonreía divertido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

                En lugar de contestar, Jared se bajó los pantalones hasta dejárselos a medio muslo. No llevaba ropa interior por lo que una erección bastante considerable quedó a la vista de Misha en cuestión de segundos.  Sin perder tiempo Jared se llevó la mano a ese centro de gravedad que demandaba atención absoluta y comenzó a acariciarse. Debía de llevar rato empalmado o tenía que haberse tocado antes porque un brillo espeso y húmedo apareció inmediatamente en la punta. Jared lo atrapó entre los dedos y lo esparció a lo largo de todo el miembro.

                Misha no dijo nada ni hizo nada. Se limitó a acomodarse sobre las almohadas y mirarle. Estaban cada uno en un lado de la cama pero ninguno hizo amago de tocar al otro. Misha y su desnudez lo observaban y Jared no tuvo reparos en enseñarle lo que su cuerpo podía llegar a hacer.

                Con cada movimiento que hacía con el brazo, subiendo y bajando la mano empuñando su erección, los músculos se le contraían, ofreciendo una visión de lo que era la perfección en un cuerpo humano. Incluso el tono de piel de ese hombre tenía que ser cosa de los dioses. A los pocos segundos comenzó a sudar y ese brillo sólo hizo que su piel pareciera mucho más irreal de lo que ya era.

                Jared se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la espalda totalmente sobre varias almohadas y ofreciéndole una visión de si mismo demasiado íntima como para ser ignorada y mucho menos ahora que había empezado a jadear soltando pequeños suspiros satisfactorios.  Los quejidos cada vez se hicieron más continuos y profundos mientras su mano iba a más velocidad.

                - Joder… -fue lo único que Jared tuvo tiempo de decir antes de mirar a Misha a los ojos para acto seguido echar la cabeza hacia atrás y abandonarse por completo a su liberación.

                Se corrió sobre su propio estómago con un último movimiento de muñeca. Pequeñas manchas blanquecinas y calientes mancharon esa piel tan morena y brillante. Era demasiado erótico verle así.

                Cuando hubo recuperado algo de aliento, levantó la cabeza y la volvió hacia Misha, que seguía a su lado mirándole y sin moverse.

                - Sabes que el hecho de que estés tumbado a mi lado en la cama no implica que hayas pensando en mi, ¿no? –la voz de Misha fue grave y rotunda, la misma que usaba para interpretar a Castiel.

                Jared sonrió con esa sonrisa abierta y contagiosa que tenía, haciendo que Misha esbozara una ligera sonrisa también. Luego se incorporó un poco de la cama, cogió la toalla que había soltado el otro y se limpió la mancha del estómago.

                - Claro que he pensado en ti –murmuró riéndose.

                Misha aún esbozaba la misma sonrisa pero no estaba convencido.

                - Y, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que habías pensado?

                Jared dejó de reírse, tiró la toalla a un lado y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos tan grandes y tan azules eran hipnotizadores y era imposible negarle nada.

                Como un gato salvaje, Jared saltó de su lado de la cama para tumbarse sobre Misha. Era increíble cómo ese cuerpo tan grande podía moverse con tanta facilidad.

                Cuando estuvo encima Jared rozó sus caderas contra las del otro, notando su erección. Erección que él mismo había provocado. Le gustó saberlo.

                - He pensado algo mejor, Collins –Jared agachó la cabeza para besarle en la comisura de los labios, luego le mordió la barbilla y por último fue dejando suaves besos sobre su cuello y clavícula hasta que subió hacia su oreja. Allí se paró-; creo que es mejor mostrarte lo que estaba pensando, ¿no crees? –murmuró.

                Misha no tuvo tiempo para contestar porque Jared ya había bajado por su cuerpo y lo engullía por completo. Sólo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

                La lengua de Jared lo recorría de arriba abajo, ejerciendo presión de vez en cuando y haciendo que Misha gimiera de placer.  Le recorrió el glande y lo succionó ganándose otro jadeo. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle los testículos y la base del pene haciendo que Collins se empalmara aún más si eso era posible.

                Jared se alejó varios centímetros para verle, para mirarle a la cara aunque el otro tuviera los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

                Siguió masturbándole con energía, hasta que notó la humedad resbalarle por la mano. Abrió la boca y lo lamió, recorriendo a la inversa todo el trayecto que esa gotita brillante había hecho hasta que llegó de nuevo al glande. Lo lamió y lo saboreó repetidas veces. Era curioso porque en las últimas horas había leído fanfics sobre eso mismo; sobre cómo sabría Misha Collins, y ahora él estaba ahí, comprobándolo.

                No sabía a algodón de azúcar como muchas fans aseguraban. Ni a helado ni a gominolas; Misha sabía a especias dulces y picantes. Quizás fuera que ya estaba condicionado por todo lo que había leído o por ese rato tan bueno que estaba pasando, pero juraría que sabía a canela.

                Un gemido casi gutural le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar a Misha que había vuelto la mirada hacia él y lo  miraba sórdidamente, con los ojos brillantes, cargados de lujuria y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

                - Jared –jadeo sin apenas voz-. Voy a correrme.

                - Bien –fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a metérselo en la boca y torturarle un poquito más.

                - Dios… -Misha no puedo seguir hablando porque un orgasmo abrasador lo pilló desprevenido. Notó cómo todos los poros de su piel se abrían y cómo esa lengua del Padalecki se hacía cada vez más inquisidora.

                Elevó más las caderas, hasta que vio que todo él desaparecía dentro de su boca. Entonces se corrió. Se corrió follándole la boca a Jared, con la mano de éste apretándole los testículos y con un gruñido atascado en la garganta para no despertar a nadie en medio de la noche.

                La caravana le dio vueltas y una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba en el puto cielo corriéndose en esa boca tan caliente y estrecha. ¡Eso sí que era el cielo y no la habitación esa del arpa donde habían tenido que rodar tanta veces!

 

                Cuando todo pasó Misha no se enteró absolutamente de nada. Se cuerpo se quedó lacio e inerte sobre la cama, con el corazón bombeándole a mil. Notó cómo Jared se movía sobre él y se tumbaba a su lado arrastrándole con él, besándole en los labios y probando su propio sabor.

                Misha recordó abrazarle y luego todo se volvió negro. Lo siguiente que apareció en su mente fue el pitido del despertador sonando en la mesita. Alargó una mano y lo apagó.

                Joder, las cinco de la mañana. Ya tenía que estar allí o Sera iría en persona a buscarle y lo llevaría al plató tirándole de una oreja.

                Se levantó de la cama de un salto y entonces lo vio; ese cuerpo tan grande y musculoso a su lado. Jared seguía allí, envuelto entre sus sabanas y muy posiblemente desnudo.

                Le bastó sólo un segundo para recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior; cómo Jared había llegado y se había masturbado delante de él, cómo luego le había hecho una de las mejores mamadas de su vida y por último recordó cómo lo había arrastrado entre las sábanas, para seguir con los besos y los toqueteos y donde finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

                Cuando ya estuvo vestido y listo para irse, Jared se movió entre las sábanas, abrió un ojo y lo miró.

                - ¿Ya te vas? –la voz de Jared era más ronca de lo normal.

                - Sí, llego tarde –Misha se puso el cinturón del pantalón y un jersey. Jared lo detuvo.

                - Espera –lo cogió por la manga-. ¿Ya ha amanecido? Me queda un mandamiento por cumplir.

                Misha sonrió recordando el último mandamiento que había escrito en el papel:

 

_Décimo mandamiento Mishiano: Amarás, querrás y seguirás a Misha Collins sobre todas las cosas._

 

                Si tenía que ser sincero, eso ya lo había hecho Jared la noche anterior porque en ningún momento Misha le había dicho que tenía que tocarle o satisfacerle para ser una minion. Eso salió de él. Recordó la forma en que Jared lo folló anoche, lo amó y lo quiso hasta que lo arropó cuando se quedó dormido. Sí, Jared había cumplido  el último mandamiento mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado y así se lo hizo saber.

                - No te preocupes Jared; ya eres una minion –quizás en un gesto fuera de lugar, Misha le dio un besito en la cabeza. Jared sonrió y se volvió a quedar dormido.

                Mientras caminaba de camino al plató y el móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo, se dio cuenta que Jared era así; un oso gigante y amoroso que acababa de regalarle posiblemente una de las noches más interesantes de su vida.

 

FIN

 

¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Jared!!!


End file.
